1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lens array, and in particular to the aspheric surfaces of first and second micro-lens modules of the lens array not being the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lens array delivers the light of different wavelengths to an image sensor. By processing the light of different wavelengths received by the image sensor, the resolution and depth of field can be improved. However, as the light of different wavelengths passes through the lens array having a different refractive power, the axial aberration grows worse. Thus, improvements to the design of lens arrays are needed.